1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flow control valves and reverse flow check valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid handling systems are typically provided with valves to control the flow of liquids through the systems. Those valves may be gate valves, ball valves or other types of controllable valves whereby an operator may manually regulate the flow of liquid through the systems.
In many such systems, the valves are placed in confined locations and therefore must be compact in size. In some instances, such as sanitary systems or in chemical applications where some chemicals may be reactive with others, it is necessary to avoid reverse flow (also called backflow) of the liquid. That is, it may be desirable or essential that the liquid flow in one direction only so as not to contaminate an upstream source of liquids. Furthermore, any connection of components within the liquid handling systems presents a potential for leaks, whereby liquid may leak from a valve, pipe or fitting. There has thus developed a need for a compact valve which meets these demands.